Reina Akatsuki
Reina Akatsuki (暁 零 菜, Akatsuki Reina) est la fille de Yukina et Kojou qui a été envoyé 20 ans dans le passé par Moegi, pour chasser un animal magique d'origine humaine. Apparence Elle à une forte ressemblance avec sa mère, mais il y a une poignée de différences. Ses cheveux sont noir pur, par opposition aux cheveux bruns foncés de sa mère. Elle a les yeux bleus comme son père, tout en conservant les yeux rouges de son père quand elle est excitée. Elle a également un buste plus grand que sa mère. Personnalité Les yeux de Reina deviennent rouges à chaque fois qu'elle est excité ou qu'elle a des pulsions.Malgré sa ressemblance avec sa mère,Reina est très différente. Quand elle apparaît d'abord, elle à tendance à être plutôt écervelée, principalement car elle percurte une porte parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle était automatisé, et de faire divers commentaires sur les versions plus jeunes des personnes qu'elle connaît. En outre, elle est très chaleureuse et pas très sérieuse. Elle aime son père et a une affinité pour les saignements de nez,cela arrive quand ils sont soit excités sexuellement, ou soit excité en contemplant de belles personnes! Cependant le cas de Reina est différent. Lorsque Reina a vu sa belle-mère Asagi dans sa jeunesse, est devenu submergé par sa beauté au moment ou elle a commencé à décrire ses attributs physiques, toutes ces pensées qui traversaient son esprit sur eux exprimant extérieurement, c'est alorss que soudainement elle devint excité, auquel cas cela la conduit à saigner du nez. Histoire Intrigue EX: Yukina Avant / Après Elle vient dans passé pour suivre et éliminer un dragon qui c'est échappé d'un laboratoire du futur. capacités Capacités vampiriques: Comme un vampire, elle possède une force surhumaine, la vitesse, les réflexes et la durabilité. Sa régénération a été démontrée quand un dragon la poignardé par son estomac avec sa queue et elle avait récupéré en quelques minutes. Magic: Elle a démontré pouvoir utiliser la magie comme sa mère. Invocation de Familier: Hasta Aurum / La Lance d'or: c'est une arme de type intelligente capable de produire et de manipuler la foudre. Son apparence est presque identique à Schneewalzer, l'arme de sa mère, bien que la sienne soit de couleur dorée alors que celle de Yukina est argentée. Jusqu'à présent, elle a démontré sa capacité à tourner la tête de la lance en foudre et de la faire enrouler autour de sa cible tout en étant capable de couper des choses. Chant: Français = Moi, Shamane épéiste des Grand Dieux et prêtresse du Lion, te supplie. Lumière de l'aube de l'exorcisme, esprit loup du brouillard neigeux, Accorde moi la puissance divine de ton acier, pour que je puisse abattre une centaine de mauvais esprits! |-| Anglais = I, Sword Shaman of the High God and priestess of the Lion, beseech thee. Dawn light of exorcism, spirit wolf of snowy mist, grant me the divine might of thy steel, that I may smite a hundred evil spirits! |-| Japonais = 獅子の神子たる高神の剣巫が願い奉る破魔の曙光雪霞の神狼鋼の神威をもちて我に悪神百鬼を討たせ給え! |-| Romaji = Shishi no mikotaru, takagami no kennagi ga negai tatematsuru, hama no shokö, sekka no shinrö, hagane no shini o mochite, ware ni akujin hyakki o uta se tamae! Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Feminin